A Foxes Wish come True
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: Sequel to 'A Foxes Worst Nightmare' Don't have to read to understand this story, but it helps. Rated for safety. Lita returns to Life. A rescue mission and the return of an old enemy.


**A Foxes Wish come true.**

_**Ok, the long awaited sequel to "a foxes worst nightmare". So I hope you enjoy. I consider this my best work yet. I hope you'll agree.

* * *

**_

**It had been 20 years since Kurama had been shot. In the past 20 years he had… Grown up in the human world; met Hiei; stole three items with Hiei and Goki; met Yusuke; helped Yusuke capture Hiei; Helped Yusuke and Kuwabara, along with Hiei, defeat the four saint beasts; Fought in the dark tournament; won the dark Tournament; fought to keep a portal between the Makai and Ningenkai closed; won that fight; Faced Yomi; Fought in the Makai Tournament; graduated High school; graduated Collage with a PH.D in plant Bio (I have no clue if that is possible, but it MY story); got a high paying Job at a Bank; quite that job; opened a flower shop; Succeeded in opening a chain of flower shops that spans over all of Japan and Half of America.**

**Kurama had just gotten home from a LONG day at his shop. There was a knock at the door, followed by a familiar voice.**

**"Kurama! Are you home?" Boton asked.**

**"Just a minute." Kurama called as he walked to the door. "Hello Boton. To what do I owe this visit?" **

**"Koenma sent me to find you. He says he wants You, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara to go on a mission." Boton said.**

**"Oh, well come in and have a seat." Kurama said as he held the door open for Boton. "Would you like some Tea?" Kurama asked.**

**"No thank you." Boton said. She sat down on the couch. "How have you been?" **

**"Fine, how are Hiei and Suki doing?" Kurama asked. After the Makai Tournament Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara all finished school and settled down. Kurama Never found a wife (just so you know, I NEVER write Yaoi, with Kurama as one of the Guys). Yusuke had married Keiko and they had a little boy named Lee. Yukina married Kuwabara, and they had a little girl named Minnako. Yukina found out about Hiei after her daughter was born. Yukina had made a comment about how she wished her brother was here to see his niece, and Hiei told her. To say she was happy would be an under statement. Boton fell in love with Hiei, and Visa Versa. They Mated, had a daughter named Suki, and gotten married the Human way, a pone Boton's request. Then they moved to Makai where they live in Mukuro's territory. **

**"Suki is good, but Hiei is mad cause he has to go one a mission. He said he thought he was done with the Spirit Detectives." Boton said with a laugh.**

**"Hehe, well that's Hiei for you. So what is this Mission?" Kurama asked.**

**"I don't know. All I was told was we needed to find two demons before we could start, and that he had a surprise for you." Boton said. "lets go." **

**"Ok, let me change first." Kurama said has he ran upstairs. He changed into blue jeans and a tight green shirt. "Ok ready" and with that they headed to spirit world.**

**Spirit World **

**"Hay Kurama, what's up?" Yusuke greeted as Kurama and Boton entered.**

**"Hello Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Koenma. Its good to see you." Kurama said, nodding to each in turn.**

**"Hay Kurama." Kuwabara said.**

**"Hn, hay fox." Hiei said.**

**"Hello Kurama. Now that that's taken care of, lets get down to business. Boton, would you give her a visual form. I think she would like to talk with Kurama." Koenma said. Boton left the room for a second before returning.**

**"Done!" She said. Suddenly a Girl with Pure silver hair and beautiful green eyes appeared, floating in the middle of the room.**

**"Lita!" Kurama shouted.**

**" Hay fox-boy. Miss me? Of course you have. I mean I have been following you since the day I died." Lita said.**

**"You've been following me? Why?" Kurama asked. **

**"Well…you the toughest Demon in all of Makai, was crying. Plus when I saw how upset you were I thought I should stick around incase you killed yourself. Then I saw you get shot and…well I thought you might be joining me. But no, you kept your promise and lived." Lita said.**

**"Of course. I've never been one to break a promise." Kurama said.**

**"Oh yeah, well what about that time you fought that Karasu guy. You almost killed yourself just to kill him." Lita said. "'Course I wouldn't have blamed you, he was creepy." Lita said. "Any way, Yo baby-head, what did you want me here for, I highly doubt it was just to give Fox-boy here a heart attack." Lita said turning to Koenma. **

**"Yes, well, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are going on a mission for me." Koemna said. " And you…well I have a proposition for you." **

**"Ok what is it." Lita asked.**

**"We would like, if its ok with you, to bring you back to life." Koenma said. Lita and Kurama just stared at Koenma. Finally Lita spoke.**

**"What about Y.J. and Alo?" Lita asked. Then two Kits walked out of the room Boton had gone into. **

**"Koenma-Sama brought us back to life a few minutes ago." Alo said. Kurama Looked at Lita.**

**"Lita…Who are they?" Kurama asked.**

**"Your Kids. Remember what I said before I ran off. Well their it." Lita said. Kurama just stared at Y.J and Alo. **

**"Mommy, is he Daddy? I forgot." Y.J asked.**

**"Yes, that's him." Lita said, smiling softly at her twins. **

**"So do you want to be alive again?" Koenma asked. **

**"No DUH!" Lita said.**

**"Ok, but either you or Kurama has to tell a loved on a secret." Koenma said.**

**"Ahh…the little details. Well since I have nothing to tell anyone, then I guess Kurama will have to. And I bet you know who you'll be telling." Lita said with a little smile.**

**" But Lita…" Kurama said.**

**"No buts fox-boy, either you tell her, or I stay dead. Who do you loved more?" Lita asked.**

**"Ok, I'll tell her. For you." Kurama said, whispering the last part. Then Yusuke, who had been quiet this whole time decided to speak up.**

**"You got Kids Kurama?" Yusuke asked.**

**"Yes Yusuke." Kurama said.**

**"Ok Koemna, where is my body?" Lita asked.**

**"Alo, Y.J, show her to her body please." Koenma said. Alo and Y.J walked back into the room that they came out of, with Lita trailing behind. A few Min later Lita and the twins walked out of the room.**

**"Hay Fox-boy, miss me?" Lita asked. Instead of answering Kurama walked up to Lita and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.**

**"More than you'll ever know." He said when they broke apart. **

**"Ok, enough kissing. I need you guys to go find some one named Angel and someone named Kuronue." Koenma said.**

**"Umm…but Kuronue died." Kurama said.**

**"Well, then just go get whoever is alive." Koenma said as he opened up a portal. Lita, along with the boys entered the Makai.**

**Makai**

"**Careful were you step guys" Youko said. **

"**Why?" Asked Kuwabara.**

" '**Cause this is my territory, Angel should still Live at my House." Youko said. They kept walking till they entered a clearing. Kurama stopped and looked around. Then he hurried off.**

"**What was that about?" Yusuke asked, as they hurried to keep up with Youko.**

"**That was the clearing that I was killed in." Lita said.**

"**Oh." Yusuke said "Kurama slow down!" Finally they entered a Large Clearing. **

"**Welcome to my home." Kurama said.**

"**Who's there?" called a voice.**

"**Just me and some friends" Youko answered.**

"**Youko?" a girl asked as she stepped out from behind a tree. She had black angel wings and black hair with blond tips. She wore a dress that was black with golden borders.**

"**Hay angel. How ya been?" Youko asked.**

"**Fine, but your supposed to be in the human world, aren't you?" Angel asked. "You're supposed to work for Koenma…Kuronue!" **

"**Yeah, well that's why were here. We're supposed to get you and…KURONUE!" Youko yelled.**

"**Yo, Youko." Kuronue said.**

"**But you…your…I saw you die!" Youko stuttered.**

"**No, you saw me get caught. You never saw me die." Kuronue said. "so, how ya been?" **

**"He's been great. Living in the human world, fighting in the dark Tournament, facing that baka Yomi after Inari-Sama knows how many years. You know, normal stuff." Lita said as she stepped out from behind Youko.**

**"Li...Li…LITA!" Angel yelled as she proceeded to faint.**

**"Ok, maybe I should have stayed a ghost" Lita said.**

**"Hay Lita, come back to ruin our lives?" Kuronue asked.**

**"Of Course, I have to finish what I started." Lita said. "Now can we go inside? My legs hurt."**

**" Of Course, it is your house after all." Kuronue said as he picked up Angel and Walked into the house. Lita, Youko, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara follow. As well as two little kits that should not have been there. (Alo: we're sorry mommy. Y.J: really. Lita: S'okay, I'm not mad. Its impossible to be mad at you two.) **

**"Mommy! I'm hungry." Y.J whined.**

**"Me two" said Alo.**

**"Y.J, Alo, why are you here?" Lita asked the kits. Kuronue turned around.**

**"Who are they?" He asked.**

**"My kids, Baka Bat. Alo, Y.J, intros." Lita said.**

**"I am Youko Jr. Son of the greatest Thief in all of Makai." Y.J said.**

**"And I am Alo, twin sister of Y.J and the Daughter of the greatest thief in all of Makai." Alo said. Then Angel woke up.**

**"Who are they?" She asked.**

**"We just told you. I'm Y.J" Y.J said.**

**"And I'm Alo." Alo said.**

**"Baka bat" Lita muttered.**

**"Hay, I'm not full bat you know!" Angel said.**

**"I know, but Baka Angel Bat doesn't have the same ring to it." Lita said.**

**"Mommy, I'm Hungry." Alo said.**

**"Go ask your dad." Lita said.**

**"Daddy, I'm Hungry" Alo said.**

**"We'll get something for you to eat once we get back to Reikai. Actually we should be going." Youko said.**

**"Ok, let me get K.J." Angel said. "K.J! GET DOWN HERE, WE'RE GOING TO REIKAI!" A Little Boy with bat wings flew (literally) down the stairs.**

**"Why are we…UNCLE YOUKO!" K.J Yelled as he tackled Youko.**

**"Hay…K.J…Could…You…Get off…Me?" Youko asked between breathes.**

**"Oh, sorry." K.J said as he got off.**

**"Uncle Youko?" Yusuke asked.**

**"It what he calls me, don't ask." Youko said. "Now lets get going. Yusuke call Boton and tell her we're ready to come back now." **

**"'Kay." Yusuke said as he opened up his communicator. "Boton, we got 'um….Yeah, open up a portal…Thanks….Ja." Yusuke said. "She opened one up right out side."**

**"OK, good. Lets go." Youko said as they all left for Reikai.

* * *

**

**_Ok that's the end for chapter one. I think that is the longest chapter I have ever typed. Anyway, I need feedback. Oh and if something they said didn't make sense, then go back to my profile page and find the story 'a foxes worst nightmare' read it and it should clear everything up._ _Any way, Review and I'll update, not only this story but also some of my others._**

_**Ja Ne**_

_**Lita Kitsune**_


End file.
